Mitten ins Herz
by hyndara71
Summary: Kimball leidet aufgrund seiner Gefühle für Patrick Jane. Als der verletzt im Krankenhaus liegt, resümmiert Kimball über die gemeinsame Zeit ...


Disclaimer: "The Mentalist" gehört dem produzierenden Sender, der Produktionsfirma und dem/den Entwickler(n). Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen.

Anmerkung: Ich habe JS gebeten, diese FF hier einstellen zu dürfen. Wer sie kennt weiß, wie sehr sie sich gewunden hat dank des Themas. Aber da ich nicht zu weit gehe und die beiden (hoffentlich) mit Respekt behandle, hat sie mir Zugang zu ihrem Rechner gegeben, damit ich die Story selbst einstellen kann. Also nicht wundern!

"Cho, Sie übernehmen die erste Wache!"  
Kimball fühlte, wie sein Herz gleich zweimal härter schlug, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken, sondern drehte sich mit demonstrativ ausdrucksloser Miene zu seiner Vorgesetzten um und nickte.  
Teresa Lisbon sah ihn noch einen Moment durchdringend an, dann wandte sie sich ab. "Rufen Sie später Rigsby an, damit der sich um unsere Diva kümmert."  
Diva ...  
Kimball sah wieder zum Bett hinüber. Das Schlafmittel wirkte wohl inzwischen. Jedenfalls lag Jane eigenartig ruhig auf der Matratze. Regelmäßig hob und senkte sich das Laken, das man gegen die nächtliche Kühle als Decke über seinen schlanken Körper gebreitet hatte. Die beiden Hände lagen über dem weißen Stoff.  
Schöne Hände mit manikürten Nägeln.  
Kimball wandte sich wieder ab und verabschiedete sich mit einem dumpfen Nicken von Lisbon.  
Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloß war er unvermittelt allein mit dem schlafenden Mann in seinem Krankenbett.  
Vielleicht hätte er Lisbon noch kurz hier bleiben lassen, damit er sich ein Buch oder eine Zeitschrift hätte besorgen können. Selbst wenn es nur Fallakten gewesen wären ...  
Kimballs Blick glitt wieder zum Bett hinüber. Vorsichtig, auf Zehenspitzen, trat er näher heran, als er meinte, eine Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben. Doch Jane schlief weiter.  
Kimballs Augen blieben wieder an den Händen hängen, die über dem muskulösen Brustkorb lagen. Ein Schauder rann ihm über den Rücken, wenn er sich nur vorstellte, wie sich eine Berührung mit diesen Händen anfühlen könnte.  
Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich wieder ab und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Dabei blieb sein Augenmerk an der Fernbedienung hängen, die wie ein silberner Rettungsanker auf dem Tisch neben dem Fenster lag.  
Mit hastigen Schritten rettete Kimball sich hinüber und griff nach ihr, zappte dann willkürlich, während er sich noch zu dem Fernseher umdrehte.  
Nur ablenken! Fernsehen mochte nicht das beste Mittel dafür sein, aber immerhin etwas.  
Bunte Bilder flimmerten über den Bildschirm, und er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er diese Bilder als das Ende einer dieser langweiligen Vorabendserien erkannte.  
Zögernd entspannte Kimball sich, atmete einige Male tief durch, während einige übertriebene Werbetrailer über den Bildschirm flimmerten.  
Ja, so würde es gehen - hoffte er zumindest.  
Doch dann ... begann eine Nachrichtensendung mit genau den Bildern, die ihn jetzt schon den ganzen Tag verfolgten: das brennende Wrack des explodierten Vans auf dem CBI-Parkplatz, ein Rettungswagen, in den gerade eine Trage eingeladen wurde. Und auf dieser Trage lag jemand. Man konnte nicht mehr als die blonden Locken erkennen ...  
Kimball zappte, erschreckt über das erneute heftige Pochen seines Herzens, augenblicklich weiter. News-Flash, Werbung, Breaking News ... Überall das gleiche Bild des brennenden Vans.  
Schließlich gab er es seufzend auf und schaltete den Fernseher wieder aus, gerade als die Tür sich öffnete und eine Krankenschwester mit strenger Miene eintrat. Mißbilligend kam sie zu Kimball.  
"Der Patient braucht seine Ruhe!" herrschte sie ihn an.  
Wieder glitt Kimballs Blick zum Bett, und wieder wurde es ihm heiß und kalt zugleich.  
Vielleicht sollte er besser vor der Tür Wache halten?  
Die resolute Krankenschwester entwand ihm die Fernbedienung, drehte sich um und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes wieder auf den Gang hinaus, noch ehe Kimball überhaupt die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, auch nur den Mund zu öffnen.  
Noch ein weiterer Blick auf den schlafenden Mann, dann, so schwor Kimball sich, würde er sich einen Stuhl nehmen und seine Wache VOR der Tür abhalten.  
Doch kaum betrachtete er den schlafenden Jane, war der gute Vorsatz vergessen.  
Wie konnte er so herzlos sein und Patrick Jane allein lassen, wenn der möglicherweise Hilfe brauchte? Wie konnte er auch nur darüber nachdenken?  
Kimball atmete wieder tief ein - und endlich trat er an das Bett heran.  
Es schmerzte ihn, in Patricks Gesicht zu sehen. Die Verbände über dessen wunderbaren, grünen Augen. Augen, die zu leuchten schienen, wenn Patrick lachte. Augen, die voller Leben gewesen waren vor der Explosion.  
Kimball war als einer der ersten bei Patrick und Lisbon gewesen nach der Explosion. Er hatte die beginnende Panik miterlebt, und wäre ihr beinahe selbst erlegen. Er hatte Patrick in die Augen gesehen, auch wenn er meinte, wie eine Sternschnuppe verglühen zu müssen in diesen grünen Spiegeln einer beinahe tödlich verwundeten Seele. Doch da war nichts, kein Leben, kein Licht, nicht einmal ein Fünkchen gewesen.  
Und augenblicklich hatte Kimball die Angst mindestens ebenso angesprungen wie vorher Patrick Jane.  
Was, wenn diese wundervollen, strahlenden Augen nie wieder strahlen würden? Was, wenn Patrick blind blieb?  
Kimball sah auf den schlafenden Mann im Krankenbett hinunter und fühlte einen Stich im Herzen.  
Wann genau war es geschehen? Warum war er sich dessen nicht bewußt gewesen? Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?  
Kimball streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus. Mit einer Fingerkuppe berührte er sacht den Handrücken Patricks und fühlte, wie sein Innerstes reagierte. Sein Finger schien zu vibrieren, dann seine Hand, schließlich sogar sein Arm.  
Er wußte nicht wann, wahrscheinlich sogar war es schon sehr viel früher geschehen als ihm jetzt bewußt war. Er wußte nur, daß er etwas empfand für Patrick Jane. Und diese Emotion verwirrte ihn, hatte er doch noch nie ähnliche Gefühle gehabt.  
Er mochte es, wenn Patrick seine kleinen Spielchen spielte, mit dem Team, mit Verdächtigen. Meist hielt Kimball sich heraus aus solchen Dingen, doch er mochte es.  
Und war es nicht auch ein kleiner Beweis für die beginnende Männerfreundschaft, daß Patrick ihn hatte mit der fingierten Asche wieder beruhigen wollen? Hatte da nicht ein gewisser Schalk in diesen wunderbaren grünen Augen geblitzt, damals, als alles auf Schwarze Magie hindeutete?  
Kimball wußte, Patrick hatte es niemandem erzählt, ebensowenig wie er dieses Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hatte, aber nachdem sie den Fall abgeschlossen hatten, war Jane zu ihm gekommen und gemeinsam und allein während einer der langen Nachtschichten im CBI hatten sie beide miteinander gesprochen. Und da war auch Kimballs rauhe, harte Schale immer weicher und nachgiebiger geworden.  
Nein, er wußte nicht mehr wann, ebensowenig wie er wußte wieso. Er wußte nur, er hatte Patrick respektiert, nachdem klar geworden war, daß dessen Methoden zwar nicht unbedingt den Regeln entsprachen, aber Ergebnisse zeitigten. Und während sie weiter zusammenarbeiteten war in ihm die Freundschaft gewachsen. Freundschaft zu Patrick Jane. Und aus der Freundschaft wuchs ganz langsam, lange Zeit unbemerkt, etwas tieferes, zerbrechlicheres, das Kimball sich nicht eingestehen wollte bis zu diesem Morgen und der Explosion.  
Sein Finger wanderte langsam und bedächtig über den angewinkelten Arm Patricks. Selbst das Krankenhemd konnte das feine Prickeln nicht unterdrücken.  
Als er den Frauenversteher hatte spielen sollen, ja, da war es bereits da gewesen. Diese beiden Mädchen in der Hotelbar hatten ihn absolut kalt gelassen. Dafür aber war es ihm wichtig gewesen, daß Patrick ihn leitete, und daß Patrick als einziger hörte, was er abschließend zu den beiden sagte. Und Patrick hatte es gehört - aber er hatte es nicht verstanden.  
Kimballs Finger glitt über das gut ausmodellierte Schlüsselbein hoch zur Kehle seines Kollegen und Freundes.  
Er versuchte, Patrick aus dem Weg zu gehen, sicher, daß dieser ihn und seine Gefühle nicht verstand, nicht verstehen konnte. Andererseits aber fühlte er sich von Jane angezogen wie die Motte vom Licht, und je mehr Zeit verging, desto bereiter war er, in diesem Licht zu verglühen.  
Sein Finger war in Patricks Gesicht angekommen und zeichnete nun sacht dessen Lippen nach. Deren Haut war so angenehm weich gegen den doch leicht kratzigen Bartschatten ...  
Kimball war vollkommen vertieft in seine leise Erkundung des fremden Körpers. Er wünschte sich nur, daß ...  
Plötzlich, nachdem er sich noch tiefer über das Gesicht Patricks gebeugt hatte, sein Finger über dessen Wange glitt, bereit, die blonden Locken zu erkunden, wie dieser Finger schon das Gesicht erkundet hatte, plötzlich berührte ihn eine Hand und drückte ihn hinunter.  
"Kim ..." flüsterten die schönen Lippen, ehe sie sich auf die seinen preßten.  
Einen Moment lang wollte Kimball sich wieder losreißen, Schutz in der Tiefe des Raumes suchen und einfach ignorieren, was hier gerade geschah. Doch dann öffneten sich seine Lippen, als da etwas vehement gegen sie pochte - und die Welt verging in einem Feuer aus Sinnlichkeit und Leidenschaft, die ihm schier den Atem raubten.  
Kimball ergab sich diesem Kuß, ließ es zu - und er fühlte sich seltsamerweise gut dabei. Patricks Zunge erkundete seinen Mund, spielte mit seiner Zunge, zog sie schließlich hinüber. Und wie im Kuß, so waren auch Patricks Hände aktiv, glitten über Kimballs Körper, seine gut trainierte Brust, rissen ungeduldig an seinem Hemd, um seine nackte Haut zu spüren. Glitten tiefer, sacht wie Federn, und doch hart und unnachgiebig wie Stahl.  
Und so war es eher die Lust, die ihnen beiden den Atem ausgehen ließ, so daß sie sich trennen mußten. Doch sicher nicht für lange, denn Patricks Hände, diese wundervollen Hände, die sich ebenso auf Kimballs Haut anfühlten wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, setzten ihre spielerisch-leichte Erkundung fort.  
"Endlich hast du es verstanden", wisperte Patrick heiser. "Und ich glaubte schon, du würdest nie verstehen ... Kim."  
Kimball durchrann ein angenehmer Schauer. Die Art, wie Patrick seinen Kurznamen aussprach, die Berührungen, die Erinnerung an diesen Kuß ... all das und noch viel mehr zauberte ein glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
"Manchmal ist der Weg der Selbsterkenntnis lang", wisperte er zur Antwort. Und dieses Mal war er es, der den Kuß begann ...


End file.
